It has been a problem to provide a method of making a one-shot dispensing package for liquids or solids that is opened by using only one hand, that is not sealed by a somewhat unreliable heat-sealing procedure, that is inexpensive, that permits accurate control of the bursting force of the package seal, that controls the quantity of the package contents, and that does not employ glue or other adhesive to seal food or drugs. Adhesive seals make sterility control difficult or impossible.
It has also been a problem to provide a method of filling a package with liquid which method tends to exclude gas from entering the package during the filling operation, and also removes the gas which was initially in the package and replaces it with the filling liquid.